Gemelos
by Butterflycore
Summary: . "Un viejo mito japonés dice, aquellos enamorados que nunca podrán estar juntos y cometen suicidio doble, reencarnaran como gemelos. " . . Minato x Kushina (one-shot)/Minakushi


**Gemelos**

…

.

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTECEN**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Un viejo mito japonés dice, aquellos enamorados que nunca podrán estar juntos y cometen suicidio doble, reencarnaran como gemelos. "_

 _._

 _._

Minato x Kushina (one-shot)

Ellos son, como dos gotas de agua, tan iguales y a la misma vez tan diferentes. Ella es una chica un poco agresiva, media mandona, le gusta hacer todo a su modo y odia que le digan que hacer, en cambio él, era tan pacifico, inteligente, siempre iba hacer sutil y no le gustaba en llamar la atención.

Tan diferentes y tan iguales, ambos nacidos en el mismo vientre y en una situación de pobreza, luchando para evitar caer en los vicios como los niños de su edad, sin madre, sin padre, solo ellos. En el momento de la adolescencia ella decidió cambiar su forma física, antes era igual que su gemelo, la misma estatura, el mismo tono de piel, pelo corto hasta la altura de sus hombros y usaba ropa suelta, la misma que usaba su gemelo, la única diferencia era sus ojos, ella poseía unos bellos ojos color gris-violeta y él unos preciosos ojos azules igual que un cielo despejado sin contaminación… pero todos cambian, ahora ella era más baja que su gemelo, su cabellera ahora era larga y se la había teñido de un hermoso y resaltante color carmesí, le había crecido el busto, le habían salido curvas y ahora la ropa de su hermano le quedaba extremadamente grande. Él en cambio había crecido bastante, casi un metro ochenta, su espalda era ancha y tenía músculos, sus cabellos eran rubios y alborotados, sus bellos ojos azules brillaban a pesar de conocer la crueldad del mundo Shinobi, en donde ambos vivían.

El destino siempre da vueltas, antes inseparables y ahora tan alejados del uno al otro. Apenas vagas palabras y muchos sentimientos reprimidos en sus pechos con la misma pregunta.

" _¿Por qué tuviste que ser mi hermano?"_

No podían evitarlo, sabían que era aborrecido, inmoral, inaceptable, ¿Amor? ¿Qué es el amor? Ellos solo sentían amor de hermanos ¿No? Ambos nacidos del mismo vientre, superadon las duras pruebas de la vida, sobrevivido a las guerras shinobis, ambos, tomados de sus pequeñas manitas, han salido adelante. Y eso era prueba ¿Solo amor de hermanos?

Si

O tal vez no.

La adolescencia es una etapa muy dura, una etapa en donde uno va conociendo a su persona y va descubriendo cosas nuevas de sí mismo.

Y ahí, cuando se encontraban abrazados, fue cuando surgió la pregunta que sería la gota que derramo el vaso.

" _¿Qué eres tú para mí? ¿Eres mi gemelo, o algo más? "_

Sus labios tiritaban, él le había acariciado sus mejillas tan sutilmente y ella lo mirada fijamente a los ojos mientras sus manos posaban en sus fuertes hombros. Cosa de segundos, un tierno y efímero beso en aquellos labios que antes tiritaban, se soltó rápidamente de su hermana para salir corriendo mientras se torturaba sobre la estupidez que había cometido. Ella en cambio se quedó ahí, tocándose sus labios en donde unos minutos atrás los labios de su gemelo habían acariciado. Su corazón latía fuertemente mientras nuevamente esa pregunta golpeaba su mente. _"¿¡Por qué, por qué tenías que ser_

 _mi gemelo!?_

 _mi gemela!?"_

Desde aquel día, decidieron, que tal vez, estar alejados era lo mejor, aclarar sus sentimientos, después de todo, a lo mejor todo era una estúpida confusión de su mente que no conoce el amor de un amante. Decidieron aumentar sus misiones shinobis para no verse la cara y que la vergüenza de aquella noche no surgiera. Nunca se enterarían, que aquella noche, ambos habían sentido lo mismo, un sentimiento tan nostálgico, pareciera como si en realidad sus labios ya se conocieran, que hace años los estaban esperando de manera desesperante, esa nostalgia, que ambos se conocían tan bien, sus manos conocían el roce de su piel tan suave y delicado, o sus cabellos que antes acariciaba con tanto cariño y ahora… ¿Ahora qué? Se tenían que privar ese amor tan voraz que sentían. Ahora le daban vergüenzas mirarse a la cara por haber descubierto aquello que estuvo guardado durante años, o tal vez siglos.

Ambos se deseaban alocadamente y ningún se atrevería a decírselo por temor a ser rechazado y perder a lo único que tienen en su vida. Ellos mismos.

" _¿Por qué nacimos en el mismo vientre? ¿Acaso fuimos tan despreciables en nuestra vida pasada que ahora tenemos que pagar todos nuestros pecados ahogándonos con nuestro amor? "_

Y para encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta, habría que viajar casi doscientos años en el pasado. Cuando ambos podían amarse libremente, tanto que su amor había dado un fruto, un fruto que muchos años más tarde se volvería en el héroe del mundo shinobi, el séptimo Hokage de la aldea de la hoja.

¿Qué habían hecho de malo?

Para los ojos de los demás nada malo, pero el destino es cruel. _**"Ambos amantes que no pueden estar juntos y cometen suicidio, reencarnaran en gemelos"**_

Aquella vez, un diez de octubre, ambos habían abandonado su vida para salvar a su pequeño. No podrían estar más juntos. Aquel día no era la hora de su muerte, ambos se habían sacrificado, murieron al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa en sus rostros sin saber que años más tarde el destino se lo pagaría de forma tan cruel.

Sin poderse amar el uno al otro.

Y así pasarían los años, suprimiendo sus sentimientos, fingiendo algo que no son, mirándose con una vaga sonrisa para luego encerrarse en sus mundos.

Ambos esperarían encontrar al amor de su vida, casarse y tener hijos con esa persona. Ignorando el hecho que ya lo han encontrado y había nacido en el mismo vientre que su persona.

Ambos tan diferentes pero iguales ¿Iguales en qué?

En el amor que se tenían el uno al otro y que en toda su existencia tendrían que negar.

Para que en la próxima vida su destino por fin le sonriera y no reprimirse nunca más aquel sentimiento tan bonito y cruel.

El amor.

.

.

.

.

¡Wuoh!

Por fin esta mente saco algo, espero que les guste y es un fic creado de una de mis parejas favoritas, el MinaKushi.

Y… no sé pero leí ese mito y pensé enseguida en ellos dos. Y con una buena canción y un computador para escribir la inspiración fluyo ¡Por fin!

. Sin más que comentar

Besos.


End file.
